


Angel Of Mine

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers (Supernatural), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Clueless Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean’s alone and is doing things guys normally do when they’re alone but when he let a name slip from his lips, an angel was soon by his side. Lucky for him, it’s his favorite angel and how could he say no when said angel needs his help?





	Angel Of Mine

Dean was laying on his side of the bed, the laptop in between his bare legs as he strokes himself to hardness while watching raunchy Japanese anime. It doesn’t happen very often that he had the bunker to himself. Sam went to grab some food and Dean knows that he doesn’t have much time, maybe 10 minutes tops. But Dean also knows that he wouldn’t need that much time, it had been what? Days, weeks, that he didn’t have a chance to get off? He doesn’t really know anymore. All he knows is, that his balls are slowly turning all shades of blue. **  
**

He cradles his sack in his other hand, twirling them in the big palm of his hand. He squeezes the head of his dick in between his thumb and forefinger with the other, milking out some precome to lube up his cock; his actions drawing out a moan as he goes.

“Mmh,” Dean closes his eyes at the sensation, tipping his head back and rests it on the headboard. He was so far gone that he didn’t even realize that while he was working himself towards his release, a familiar name rolls off his tongue.

“You called?” Out of nowhere, Cas appears next to Dean and he almost squeezes too hard on his dick at the surprise, making him wince out in pain.

“What the fuck,” Dean bites down on his lower lip, as he looks over, “Cas!”

“Dean,” Cas started to say, his eyes trailing from Dean’s dick to the screen between Dean’s legs, “are you pleasuring yourself?” The angel didn’t know - couldn’t know - what Dean was doing. All Cas heard was a friend in need who called out for him and he always answers Dean. They have a profound bond. After all, Cas raised him from perdition and he won’t let anything bad happen to Dean, not while he could prevent it. He can’t let bad things happen to Dean, not on his watch.

“Well, dude! What does it look like?” Dean hisses at Cas. His hand went back to stroke his cock, trying to get back into the rhythm he was in before Cas showed up.  He needs to get this out of his system and he won’t let anything come between him and his orgasm-not in the state he was in now. He craved the release like air and Dean won’t even let Cas come between it.

“Well, if you don’t need me, can I ask you a question? I kind of need your help right now.” Cas asked, eyes still on Dean’s cock and his eyes widened as he saw it getting bigger and bigger. Cas swallows hard as an unfamiliar, tingly feeling creeps up his spine.

“Now’s not really the time, Cas.”

“But I need to know now.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Shoot!” Dean growls, turning his head towards Cas and he wondered if the angel always had such bright blue eyes that glistened even brighter in the light of his room.

“I don’t have a gun and I’m not going to kill you, Dean,” Cas sighed, not getting the reference. Why would Dean think that he’ll shoot? Dean knows that he never carries a gun.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re killing me if you don’t say what you need my help with!”

“Ah..ok..,” Cas gets it now but his eyes are still trained on Dean’s cock, “I heard that people find it sexy if someone bites their lip seductively, but it doesn’t seem to work.”

“Oh, ok. Show me how you bite your lip then.”

Cas hesitated at first but then he decides to show Dean. Cas bites his lip and Dean couldn’t help but throw his head back, laughing out loud at Cas.

“It’s not funny, Dean. You see, it doesn’t work, does it?” Cas asked with a curious expression on his face while his cheeks turn crimson.

“Maybe it would work if you would bite down on your  _bottom_ lip, Cas. Not the upper one!” Dean’s trying to say this with a straight face, biting back the laugh that was building up again when he thinks about Cas biting on his upper lip.

Dean suddenly remembers that he’s still spotting a hard on and he nearly lost his groove with his dick with all this distraction.  He gets back on it, stroking it casually while Cas tries to understand what Dean just explained to him.

“Oh, like this?” Cas shows Dean again, biting down on his bottom lip now, feeling proud that he got the hang of it.

“Yeah, that’s much better. Who ya wanna impress?” Dean asks, feeling a pang of jealousy in his heart.

“You,” Cas replies, still biting his lip seductively, “Is it working?” Cas cocks an eyebrow and Dean tries to swallow back a moan that was trying to push past his lips.

“Cas, fuck.” Dean groans out, not succeeding in biting back the said moan. His hand was still working his throbbing cock and everything felt so right.

“Ok, if you insist?” Cas shrugs and before Dean would even process what was happening, Cas touches Dean’s forehead with two of his magical fingers and had Dean spread on all fours underneath of him. The laptop fell onto the floor as the moanings still kept sounding out of its speakers.

“Cas! What are you doing?!” Dean shouts out, not quite registering what just happened.

“You said that I should fuck you,” Cas leans over Dean, breathing heavily into his ear as he rolls his hips against Dean’s ass, inching his dick further into the hunter.

“I didn’t..shit..ah!” It was Dean’s time to bite into his bottom lip, trying to hold back a moan as he felt the angel’s dick working its way deeper into his ass. “Cas! Are you in my ass?! Why are you in my..oh fuck..fuck, fuck..ah!”

“Dean, should I get out of your ass?” Cas asks, still rolling his hips against Dean in abandon and boy, Dean couldn’t deny how good it feels.  

“Ah..no, no. Alright, ok.. it’s good. Fuck..” Dean’s cock is so hard precum is leaking out of his slit and painting a trail on his stomach.  He slips a hand underneath himself, stroking it while Cas thrusts his dick into Dean at a fast pace and when Cas touches his fingers to Dean’s forehead again, Dean could feel his pain subside and it made way for a feeling of pleasure he never experienced in his life.

Cas hits all the right nerves on the inside of Dean, making Dean spill out hotly into his own hand, whispering Cas’ name as he felt a tidal wave rolling over him.


End file.
